Die Gaben eines Vampires
by Mondenschein81
Summary: SonAdow, Sonic und Shadow begeben sich in eine Abenteuerliche Reise in die Vergangenheit um die Gestohlenen Chaos Emeralds wieder zu bekommen. Doch was sie dort vor finden, wird das Leben der beiden völlig auf den Kopf stellen. Paarungen: Sonadow und später ein wenig Sonourge
1. Chapter 1

**Die Gaben eines Vampires Part 1.**

Letzte Goldschimmernde Sonnenstrahlen fallen vereinzelt durch das Blätterdach des Waldes.  
Verspielt im Winde Wiegend die Baumkronen sich neigen. Blätterkleider gefärbt in Herbstlichen Gewand, lassen Tanzend im Wind ihre Blätter zu Boden nieder fallen.  
Ruhige Schritte im Bunten Blättermeer am Bodengrund. Ein Rascheln Erklingt. Ein paar Rote Schuhe, mit jeweils einem Querverlaufenden Weißen Streifen auf der Oberfläche und Goldenen Schnallen an den Seiten, tragen ihren Besitzer durch die Wege des Waldes. Sonic the Hedgehog.  
Genießend die lauen Brisen und der Anblick eines sich dem Ende neigendem Goldenen Herbsttages, ist er auf dem Weg nach Hause.  
Ein leichtes Blinken im Blättermeer des Waldbodens erregt seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
Er kniet sich nieder und greift in nach diesem Blinkendem Gegenstand auf dem ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl immerzu kurz inne hält.  
Überrascht hält er einem ihm sehr wohl bekannten Goldenen Armreif in den Händen. `_Das ist doch einer von Shadow´s Goldenen Ringen! Er ist mit Sicherheit bereits auf der suche danach_.´ Denkt er sich als er diesen in seinen Stacheln Versteckt und weiter seines Weges geht.  
Nach wenigen Minuten kommen Verstärkte Windböen auf und die Sonne beginnt sich langsam hinter dunklen Wolken zu verbergen. `_Sieht nach einem Unwetter aus. Ich lege besser einen Zahn zu_.´  
Sturmartige Winde lassen vermehrt Blätter von den Bäumen hinab fallen und Wirbeln das bereits am Boden liegendende Laub auf.  
Eine Schemenhafte Gestalt erscheint weiter entfernt von ihm zwischen den Bäumen und verschwindet kurz darauf wieder hinter ihnen. Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen versucht er zu erkennen wer die Person sein könnte, doch das umher wirbelnde Laub versperrt ihm die Sicht für einen genaueren Blick.  
"Wer ist da?" ruft Sonic. Als der Wind ihm das Laub ins Gesicht weht, schließt er kurz seine Augen, hält seine Hand schützend vor ihnen während er seinen Kopf zur Seite dreht.  
Ein leichtes Donnergrollen hallt durch das Land während der Wind vermehrt an Kraft gewinnt. Sonic wird klar, das er und die Person welche sich mit ihm im Wald befindet, dringend einen Schützenden Unterschlupf aufsuchen müssen. Er öffnet leicht seine Augen und sieht die Gestalt im Augenwinkel hinter den Bäumen auftauchen und direkt wieder Verschwinden.  
"Wir müssen von hier verschwinden! Es wird zu Gefährlich hier im Wald bei dem Wetter!" ruft er der Person besorgt zu, gefolgt von einem weiteren bedrohlichen Donnergrollen.  
Sonic dreht sich ruckartig um, als eine Stimme hinter ihm erklingt und er zugleich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürt "Folge mir! Ich weiß wo wir uns unterstellen können." Er blickt tief in einem ihm bekanntes Rubinrotes Augenpaar. "Shadow! Willst du das ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?!" ruft Sonic erschrocken aus. Shadow kann sich ein kleines amüsiertes Grinsen über Sonic´s Erschrockene Reaktion nicht verkneifen. Mit einer Handbewegung zeigt er Sonic, das er ihm folgen soll. Er nickt kurz in Zustimmung und folgt Shadow.  
Der Himmel ist inzwischen vollkommen bedeckt mit Schwarzen Gewitterwolken und lässt den späten Tag zur Nacht werden. Grelle Blitze erstrecken sich unter dem dunklen Wolkenmeer. Der Wind welcher pfeifend seine Wege durch den Wald bahnt, lässt schwache Zweige brechen und so manche scheinbar starke Bäume ächzen.  
Plötzlich greift Sonic nach Shadow´s Arm, zieht ihn mit aller Kraft zur Seite weg als ein Blitz mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Knall direkt auf seinem Weg neben ihm in einem Baum einschlägt und diesen brennend in Zwei teile Sprengt. Geschockt auf den Boden liegend sieht er zu dem Lichterloh brennenden Baum, welcher ihn beinahe unter sich Begraben hätte. "Das war ziemlich knapp! Alles in Ordnung Shadow?" sagte Sonic unmittelbar neben ihm liegend.  
"Ja. Danke." sagte Shadow als er wieder aufstand und den Dreck von sich abklopfte. Sonic stand ebenfalls auf und klopfte den Schmutz des Waldbodens von sich. Blitze durchzucken den Schwarzen Himmel in unwillkürlichen Richtungen unter Geleit des Donnerhalls als die beiden ihren Weg mit mehr Vorsicht fortsetzen.  
Am Waldesrand angekommen, läuft Sonic ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter und schüttelt sich kurz um die entstandene Gänsehaut an sich wieder loszuwerden. Er spürt wie sich Blicke an ihm Heften. Shadow sieht ihn verwundert an. "Was ist los Faker?" Sonic reibt kurz in Unbehagen seine rechte Hand über seinen linken Arm. "Ich weiß nicht so recht… Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl das wir beobachtet werden."  
Die beiden laufen über eine weitreichende Wiesenlandschaft als der Regen einsetzt. Shadow sieht Sonic kurz blinzeln als ein Regentropfen auf seiner Nase landet. "Es ist nicht mehr weit. Hier in der nähe befindet sich eine Höhle im Felsgestein in der wir fürs erste sicher sein dürften." Shadow spürt derweilen was Sonic gemeint hat. `_Eine seltsame Energie befindet sich hier_.´ Aus den Anfänglich paar Regentropfen entsteht binnen Sekunden ein Platzregen. Der Sturm macht es den beiden schwer noch klare Sicht und ihre Orientierung zu behalten. Völlig durchnässt laufen sie in die Ungefähre Richtung in der Shadow gezeigt hat.  
Bei jedem Schritt den sie laufen spritzt Schlamm Seitlich von ihren Schuhen weg und hinterlassen ihre Spuren in der aufgeweichten Erde. Shadow übersieht in der schlechten Sicht eine kleine Grube und rutscht hinein. Daher sich Sonic direkt hinter ihm befindet versucht er Stehen zu bleiben, doch der Matschige Untergrund lässt auch ihn in Schlammige Grube Rutschen und landet halbwegs auf Shadow. Während Shadow mit dem Rücken und Hinterkopf im Schlamm liegt, sieht er nur noch ein Schlamm beschmiertes Gesicht, sowie ein paar Blaue Ohrenspitzen und Smaragdgrüne Augen die in der Dunkelheit funkeln. "Hehe... Sorry Shadz! Ich bin ausgerutscht." Peinlich berührt und in direkter Erwartung von Shadow´s bekannten Ehrfürchtigen Ausbrüchen, springt er fluchtartig von ihm auf und reicht ihm eine Helfende Hand, welche Shadow mit folgenden Worten Dankbar annimmt. "Ist O.K. Der Boden ist verdammt Rutschig."  
Er sieht zu wie Sonic die Augen schließt und sein Gesicht für einen Augenblick dem Himmel empor hebt um den Schlamm vom Regen wegspülen zulassen. Er reibt sich mit den Händen durch sein Gesicht um sicher zu sein das auch alles weggespült ist, während das nun Schmutzige Regenwasser langsam über seinen Brustkorb den Körper hinab bahnt. Mit erhobener Augenbraue sieht Shadow Fasziniert dem kleinen besonderem Augenblick zu.  
Ein weiterer Blitz macht die nahezu Silber leuchtenden Tropfen sichtbar, welche von seinen Stacheln hinab gleiten und von den Spitzen aus zu Boden fallen.

`_Hmm… Als Bild festgehalten wäre dieser Anblick eine wahrhaftige Augenweide. Diese Pose… Dieser Anblick im Blitzlicht des Gewitters… Ich bin zwar nicht Homosexuell aber alles in einem sieht dieses kleine Schauspiel Wild und verdammt Sexy aus. Sinnlich sowohl als auch Verführerisch. Sonic wird in ein völlig neues Licht gerückt._´ denkt sich Shadow.  
Die Vorliebe für Kunst lernte er einst kennen und Schätzen, zu einer Zeit welche nun fast 60 Jahre zurück liegt. Seine Verstorbene beste Freundin Maria, eine junge Frau die auch zugleich wie eine Schwester für ihn war und ihr Großvater Gerald Robotnik sein Schöpfer, besaßen auf der Weltraumkolonie Ark eine kleine Kunstgalerie. Einer der dort Angestellten Wissenschaftler, besaß die Wundervolle Begabung des Zeichnen und Malen. Verschiedene Themen aus Personen, Natur und Fantasie waren dort vorzufinden. Gemälde aus Stiftzeichnungen und Ölfarben gab es dort Bewundern. Maria und Shadow hielten sich sehr oft bei den Natürlichen Gemälden auf. Gemälde die Blumenwiesen mit Bäumen in ihrer Farbenfrohen Frühjahrspracht, Spinnennetze mit Schimmernden Morgentau benetzt sowie Wunderschöne Sandstrände im Sonnenuntergang zeigten.  
Eine Vorliebe, von der er bisher keiner Seele seit dem so genannten Unfall auf der Ark erzählt hat. Schöne und sehr Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen Leben tief in seinem Herzen.

Nachdem Sonic den Schlamm von sich gewaschen hat, sieht er bei einem erneuten Blitz in der Ferne vage dunkle Umrisse, die ihn an Shadow´s Beschreibung des Ortes der Zuflucht vor dem Unwetter erinnert.  
Als er ihn ansieht bemerkt er seinen leicht Verträumten und zugleich Nachdenklichen Blick.  
Shadow kehrt sehr schnell wieder in die Realität zurück als Sonic ihn anspricht. "Ist alles in Ordnung Shadow?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

Er kehrt wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück in das gegenwärtige Geschehen der Realität als Sonic ihn Fragenden Blickes anspricht.  
"Soll ich dir vielleicht auch noch das Shampoo reichen oder können wir jetzt endlich weiter?" Antwortet Shadow ihm Knurrend mit einer Neckischen Gegenfrage. Natürlich ist er sich dessen bewusst, das Sonic nur verhindern wollte, das ihm der Schlamm in die Augen gerät und Selbstverständlich auch des Wohlbefindens wegen. Es war auf jeden Fall ein recht amüsanter Anblick für Shadow, ihn einmal so zu sehen.  
Der Strömende Regen hat den Schlamm bereits zum Teil schon aus seinen hochgebogenen Kopfstacheln weggespült, als Sonic ihn mit seiner Hand zeigend auf die Richtung der Höhle hinweist.  
"Ich habe dort hinten ihm Blitzlicht Umrisse eines möglichen Gebirges gesehen." Shadow Blickt in die Richtung und kann bei dem Blitzlicht des Gewitters die vage Silhouette des Felsgebirges ausmachen. Kurz nickend Stimmt er Sonic zu, das dies der von ihm gemeinte Ort ist. So laufen beide einigen Blitzen auf dem Freien Land ausweichend zur Höhle. Doch einige Meter vor erreichen Ihres Zieles Schlägt ein Blitz in das Felsige Gebirge ein und Verschließt den Eingang zur Höhle unter Felsigen Geröll.  
"Shadow, hast du einen Chaos Emerald dabei?" hört er Sonic unter dem Tosendem Lärm fragen. Seine Schwarzen Kopfstacheln mit jeweils einen Roten Streifen verbergen einen Rotleuchtenden Chaos Emerald. Er holt ihn hervor, genau Wissend was er gedenkt zu tun.  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragt er Sonic. "Am besten zu mir nach Hause. Dort sind wir sicher!"  
Mit seiner linken Hand hält er Sonic´s rechten Oberarm fest, mit seiner rechten Hand streckt Shadow den Chaos Emerald dem Himmel entgegen und ruft laut "Chaos Control" aus.

Sonic und Shadow tauchen auf Sonic´s Terrasse vor der Eingangstüre des Hauses wieder auf. Blumenampeln welche von der Terrassendecke hängen, schaukeln in Stürmischen Böen des Windes. Sonic Schließt die Türe auf, zieht die Schlamm beschmierten Schuhe aus und stellt sie draußen neben der Türrahmen ab bevor er durch die Türe in sein Haus geht. "Kommst du jetzt rein oder willst da draußen Wurzeln schlagen?" Shadow zieht sich ebenfalls die Schuhe aus, stellt seine neben die von Sonic und folgt ihm ins Haus.  
Er geht durch einen schmalen Flur hinein in das Wohnzimmer. Links von ihm befindet sich die Küche worin Sonic sich befindet. "Ich setze nur schnell Teewasser auf, dann komme ich. Fühle dich wie Zuhause." ruft Sonic aus der Küche.  
Shadow schaut sich im Wohnzimmer des Blauen Igel´s um.  
Die Wände sind in Unterhalb der Mitte Blau und Oberhalb Gelb Gestrichen. In der Mitte ist eine Bordüre mit Chaos Emerald und Ringmotiven in den Farben Blau, Gelb, Grün und Schwarz zusehen. Ihm gegenüberstehend, befindet sich eine Blau-Grüne Rundcouch mit ein paar kleinen Kissen darauf liegend und einen Ovalen Glastisch davor stehend. Das was Shadow jedoch direkt als erstes im Augenschein nimmt ist eine E-Gitarre die in einer Glasvitrine zusammen mit einem Eingerahmten Foto steht. Er geht auf die Vitrine zu und betrachtet die Schwarze Gitarre mit Leuchtend Grünen Verzierungen und einem darauf enthaltenen Autogramm. Er liest leise den darauf stehenden Namen "Alexi `Wildchild´ Laiho"  
`_Wow… nicht schlecht_!´ denkt Shadow bevor das Foto seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt.  
Auf dem Bild sind Fünf junge Männliche Menschen nebeneinander stehend Abgebildet. Etwas weiter links von der Mitte aus stand Sonic auf einem Marshall Gitarrenverstärker. Ein Langhaariger Blonder junger Mann ein Stück hinter ihm stehend, legt seinen tätowierten Arm lächelnd über Sonic´s Schultern während er in der anderen Hand die sich in der Glasvitrine befindliche Gitarre hält.  
Sonic ist unbemerkt in das Wohnzimmer mit Zwei Teetassen in den Händen haltend gekommen. Er sieht Shadow vor der Vitrine, die Gitarre und das Foto betrachten. "Die habe ich von ihm bekommen." sagt Sonic lächelnd als er die Tassen auf den Tisch stellt. "Kannst du auch darauf spielen?" wandte er sich Sonic fragend zu. "Klar, aber mehr dazu später."  
Er weist mit seiner Hand auf einen Gitarrenverstärker hin der neben der Vitrine steht.  
"Der Tee muss noch einige Minuten ziehen, in der zwischenzeit kannst du dir gerne eine heiße Dusche nehmen. Ich werde die Handschuhe und Socken gleich auswaschen und neben dem Kamin zum Trocknen hängen. Das Bad befindet sich hier die Treppe hoch gleich rechts. Handtücher findest du im Regal." Als er die Treppe hinauf geht, ruft Sonic ihm noch hinterher "Lege mir deine Sachen einfach vor der Tür hin. Ich kümmere mich dann darum." Kurz darauf entschwindet er Sonic´s Blick indem er ins Badezimmer geht. Shadow steht vor der Dusche, dreht das Wasser auf und wartet kurz bis es die gewünschte Temperatur hat. Wasserdampf vernebelt langsam das Badezimmer als er sich unter die Dusche stellt und das auf ihn Prasselnde warme nass genießt. Er nimmt eine Flasche Schampoo mit den Wohltuenden Duft von Exotischen Früchten und beginnt sich Einzuschäumen.  
Sonic sammelt die Wäsche von ihm ein und hängt diese, nachdem er alles Gründlich ausgewaschen hat neben dem Kamin zu Trocknen auf. Er geht mit einem Lappen nach draußen und nutzt das Regenwasser um die Schuhe zu säubern, danach stellt er beide Schuhpaare vor dem Kamin damit diese schön angewärmt sind, sobald man sie wieder anzieht.  
Als Shadow die Treppe runter ins Wohnzimmer kommt, bemerkt Sonic das ihm einer seiner Ringe fehlt. Sonic holt den gefundenen Ring aus seinen Kopfstacheln hervor und überreicht diesen Shadow. "Ich schätze der gehört dir" sagt Sonic, als er auf Shadow´s linkes Fußgelenk hindeutet. "Wo hast du ihn gefunden?" fragt Shadow den Ring entgegennehmend. "Er lag auf dem Waldboden von Blättern bedeckt. Ein Sonnenstrahl lies ein kleines freiliegendes Stück immer wieder aufblitzen."  
Während Shadow sich auf die Couch setzt und sich dem Tee widmet geht Sonic ebenfalls Duschen. Shadow sieht sich noch ein wenig im Wohnzimmer um bis sein Blick auf das wärmende knisternde Kaminfeuer fällt und dort für einige Minuten verweilt. Ein leichter Luftzug des Kamins lässt die Flammen kurz Auflackern. Er geht zum Kamin um nachzusehen ob die Handschuhe und Socken schon Trocken sind, Atmet tief durch und setzt sich wieder auf die Couch. "Du scheinst es eilig zu haben." sagt Sonic als er frisch geduscht mit noch leicht feuchtem Fell wieder die Treppe hinunter kommt. Er setzt sich auf das andere Ende der Couch und nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Tee. "In ein paar Minuten sind die Sachen Trocken." Shadow sieht kurz zu ihm und wendet seinen Blick wieder dem Kaminfeuer zu. `_Immer noch so Gesprächig wie damals_.´ denkt sich Sonic. "Wo willst du bei dem Wetter hin?" fragt Sonic und nimmt noch einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee. "Das geht dich nichts an! Sobald die Sachen Trocken sind bin ich wieder weg."

Er geht wenige Minuten später zum Kamin und nimmt die getrockneten Sachen um diese Shadow wiederzugeben.  
Sonic geht zum Fenster und sieht hinaus. "Immerhin hat es aufgehört zu Regnen." Am Horizont sind noch ein paar Lichtblitze zu Erkennen. Shadow zieht sich an und macht sich bereit für den Aufbruch. Er nimmt seinen Emerald den er kurz zuvor auf den Tisch gelegt hat und sieht diesen Nachdenklich an.  
"Wo sind die anderen abgeblieben?" fragt Sonic. "Sie sind verschwunden in einem Portal, eine Art Raum-und Zeitspalte, als ich hinterher wollte war mir der Zugang verwehrt und das Portal verschwand so Plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht ist."  
Shadow spürt wie die seltsame Energie wieder aufkommt, welche er zuvor auf der Wiesenlandschaft nahe des Waldesrandes gespürt hat und sieht wie sich auf Sonic´s Armen eine erneute Gänsehaut bildet. `_Was ist das verflucht_?´ denken sich beide.  
"Erzähle mir mehr darüber. Kaffee?" sagt Sonic als er zur Küche geht. Shadow sieht im Augenwinkel das Kaminfeuer. Er starrt hinein und erkennt ein aus Flammen bestehendes Augenpaar wie es seinen Blick auf Sonic fixiert. Ein Augenpaar dessen Umrisse an Shadow´s Augen erinnern. Sonic ist nun dem Blick in die Küche entschwunden. Der Blick fällt kurz auf Shadow, der Lediglich nur unbeeindruckt zurück in die Flammenden Augen starrt. "Wie trinkst du deinen Kaffe?" Hört Shadow Sonic aus der Küche rufen, als ein weiterer Luftzug des Kamins das Augenpaar verschwinden lässt. "Schwarz" ruft er zurück. Sonic kommt einen Augenblick später mit Zwei Tassen Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer durch und setzt eine Tasse für Shadow auf den Tisch ab während er seine Tasse weiter in den Händen hält. Sonic nimmt einen Schluck des Köstlichen heißen Gebräus welches er für sich mit Milch und Zucker verfeinert hat und wirft einen suchenden Blick zum Fenster hinaus. "Glaubst du das Eggman etwas damit zu tun hat?"  
Shadow schüttelt verneinend den Kopf. "Du hast dich vorhin wieder beobachtet Gefühlt, Stimmts?"  
Sonic nickt und schaut noch einmal aus dem Fenster. "Woher weißt du- ?" Er hat seine Frage noch nicht Ausgesprochen als Shadow ihn unterbricht. "Ich habe es dir angesehen. Am Waldesrand hast du ungefähr genauso wie vorhin Reagiert." Sonic ist bewusst das Shadow seine Körpersprache meint.  
Am Fenster mit der Tasse Kaffee in den Händen haltend, lehnt sich Sonic seitlich gegen die Wand und hört Shadow Aufmerksam seiner Erzählung des Geschehens zu.  
"Nachdem die Chaos Emeralds in das Portal hineingezogen wurden, versuchte ich wie bereits Erwähnt hinterher zu springen um diese wieder zu erlangen, doch irgendetwas oder besser gesagt Irgendjemand verwehrte mir den Zutritt, somit wurde ich von dem Portal weg geschleudert und landete mit dem Rücken gegen einer der umher stehenden Bäume. Ich weiß zwar nicht wie es passieren konnte, aber dabei muß ich den Ring verloren haben, den du weit entfernt vom Ort des Geschehens Gefunden hast. Als ich wieder Aufstand und zu dem Portal sah, sah ich ein aus Flammen bestehendes Augenpaar. Das selbe Flammende Augenpaar sah ich soeben hier." Shadow deutet auf das Kaminfeuer. Sonic sieht das Kaminfeuer mit Gemischten Gefühlen an. Ein Gemisch aus Verwunderung und leichter Verärgerung. "Soviel zum Thema Privatsphäre..." hört Shadow ihn vor sich her murmeln.  
"Hast du eine Idee wer dahinter steckt?" fragt Sonic Während er zur Vitrine geht und die Gitarre heraus nimmt. "Nein, aber ich gedenke es so schnell wie möglich heraus zu finden." Sonic befestigt den Gitarrengurt und schaltet den Verstärker ein. Er setzt sich auf den Rand der Couch, Atmet tief durch und beginnt leise die Melody von Dead Man´s Hand on you der Gruppe Children of Bodom zu spielen.  
Während des Spielens sieht er Shadow an und Unterhält sich weiter mit ihm. "Heute werden wir nicht mehr viel erreichen können. Ich habe dir das Gästezimmer zurecht gemacht. Es befindet sich gegenüber vom Badezimmer. Morgen früh nach dem Frühstück brechen wir Gemeinsam auf und suchen die Chaos Emeralds." Shadow sieht ihn Faszinierten Blickes an. _`Das er so gut Spielen kann, habe ich ihm nicht zugetraut_.´  
"Nein!" Sonic hört auf zu spielen und sieht ihn mit erhobener Braue an. "Und Warum nicht? Zu zweit finden wir die Chaos Emeralds wesentlich schneller!" erwidert er ihm.  
Shadow nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee bevor er Antwortet. "Wenn Dr. Eggman wieder aufkreuzt, sollte jemand hier sein der ihn aufhält."  
Sonic kann sich nur zu gut an den Vorfall von letzter Woche mit Dr. Eggman erinnern. "Um ihn brauchst du dir in der nächsten Zeit keine Gedanken zu machen, Dr. Eierkopf ist in guten Händen und hat Momentan andere Dinge im Sinn als schräge Dinge zu Planen." sagt Sonic selbstsicher. "Hm… Warum bist du dir dabei so sicher?" Aus Sonic´s Kehle dringt ein kurzes innerliches Lachen während er seinen Kopf leicht schüttelt, als er beginnt Shadow über den Vorfall aufzuklären. "Dr. Eggman überraschte mich letzte Woche mit seinem Eggmobil. Er versuchte mich mit seinen neu eingebauten Waffen aus dem Weg zu schaffen, somit griff ich ihn mit einem Spin Attack unterhalb seines Eggmobiles an, um außerhalb des Zielradius in Sicherheit die Waffen Zerstören zu können. Dabei gingen nicht nur die Waffen zu Bruch. Seine Waffen haben sehr viel Platz im Innenbereich seines kleinen Flugapparats Benötigt, wo drunter natürlich die Stabilität litt. Das hatte er Anscheinend nicht Berücksichtigt bei dem Einbau. Naja, jedenfalls löste sich bei meinem Angriff auf die Waffen einer der Metallstreben und bohrte sich in Eggmans Genitalbereich. Jetzt liegt er im Krankenhaus und bangt um seine Manneskraft." Shadow erhebt in Entsetzen seine Augenbrauen. "Die Ärzte sagen das sie ihm Helfen können, daher sich die Anatomie der Menschen nicht sehr viel von der unseren Unterscheidet. Er muß circa Drei Monate im Krankenhaus verweilen bevor wieder entlassen werden kann." setzt Sonic fort. Er trinkt den restlichen Kaffee aus seiner Tasse und stellt diese auf den Tisch. `_Ironie des Schicksals_´ denkt sich Shadow.  
"Ich schätze das liegt an seinem Karma. Wer dauerhaft schlechtes sät, wird auch irgendwann schlechtes Ernten." sagt Sonic. Shadow stimmt ihm zu. "Da ist was wahres dran."  
Nachdem auch Shadow seinen Kaffee leer getrunken hat, nimmt Sonic die Tassen und geht in die Küche um diese zu spülen. Shadow folgt ihm kurz darauf und lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen. Sonic trocknet gerade die Tassen ab und stellt sie wieder zurück in den Hängeschrank über dem Spülbecken. "Also dann, sehen wir uns Morgen früh."  
Sonic nickt. "Im Badezimmer habe ich dir eine Neu Verpackte Zahnbürste hingelegt. Ich habe immer etwas hier, falls Besuch Unerwartet hier Übernachtet. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, dann melde dich einfach." sagt Sonic Lächelnd. "Danke." sagt Shadow und macht sich auf dem weg ins Badezimmer. "Gute Nacht Shadow." ruft Sonic ihm noch hinterher und hört noch ein leises "Dir auch." als Antwort.  
Shadow ist mit der Abendlichen Routine fertig als er das Gästezimmer betritt. Ein kleines Zimmer mit einem Bett, anbei einen Nachttisch stehend neben dem Fenster an der Rechten Zimmerwand. Ein kleiner Schrank um einige Wäschestücke unterzubringen sowie einen kleinen Rundtisch mit Zwei Stühlen befinden sich zu seiner Linken Seite de Zimmers. Auf dem Tisch steht eine Flasche Sprudelwasser mit einem darüber gestülpten Glas. `_Sonic denkt Wirklich an alles was man braucht_.´ denkt Shadow als er sich auf das weiche Bett legt und sich zudeckt. Er lässt seinen Blick zum Fenster hinaus in den Bewölkten Nachthimmel schweifen und beobachtet die vorbeiziehenden Wolken im Mondenschein bis der Schlaf ihn übermannt.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3.

Die Wolken langsam am Samtschwarzen Himmelszelt der stillen Nacht entschwinden, lassen Einblick gewähren in das schönste Funkeln der Sterne. Smaragdgrüne Augen Schimmern in der Dunkelheit. Gebannt empor Blickend in das Sternenmeer, fühlt er seine Augenlider schwerer werden. Nach einem kleinen Seufzen, seine Augen sich nun langsam Schließen, beginnt er mit dem Strom der Träume zu Fließen.

Ein oftmals wiederkehrender Traum, bestehend aus Traurigen Erinnerungen, lässt Shadow in der Nacht erwachen. Mit halb geöffneten Augen auf dem Bett sitzend, schaut er zum geöffneten Fenster hinaus. Sein Blick den Himmel zugewandt, fließt eine Träne im Lauf der Wange, sie verlässt sein Gesicht. Fällt hinab und zerschellt schimmernd im Mondenlicht. `Maria… Ich vergess dich nicht.´  
Er legt sich wieder auf das Bett nieder und versucht erneut Schlaf zu finden. Nach Stunden schließt er nun endlich seine Augen und gleitet hinab in das tiefe Reich der Träume.

Morgengrauen vertreibt die Dunklen Schatten der Nacht. Sich öffnende Blaue Augenlieder, gewähren leuchtend Grünen Augen den Anblick eines neugeborenen Tages, als sich mit einem Genüsslichen Gähnen im Bett streckt.  
Er steigt aus seinem Bett und geht mit frischen Handschuhen und Socken in den Händen haltend durch in das Badezimmer um dort mit der Morgendlichen Routine zu beginnen. Anschließend wirft er Vorsichtig einen kleinen Blick in das Gästezimmer, wo er seinen noch schlafenden Rivalen vorfindet. Ein kleines Lächeln ziert Sonic´s Lippen. `Schlaf ruhig weiter Shadow.´ denkt er sich als er die Türe leise wieder schließt und runter in die Küche geht um die Kaffeemaschine vorzubereiten. Er schreibt eine Nachricht für Shadow auf einen Zettel und legt diesen im Wohnzimmer auf den Tisch.  
Sonic zieht seine Schuhe an und verlässt das Haus.  
Sanft schmeichelt die Morgenröte seine Wangen und legt einen Rosigen Teint auf ihnen nieder. Mit einer aufkommenden kleinen Windbrise läuft er los und genießt im puren Rausch der Schallgeschwindigkeit, den Wind welcher ihm über sein Gesicht streift und durch seine Stacheln fährt.  
Einen Rausch den nur wenige außer ihn kennen. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit, Glück und Unbeschwertheit durchströmt seinen Körper.

Derweilen dringen auch Sonnenstrahlen durch das geöffnete Fenster des Gästezimmers, legen sich sacht auf des Schwarz-Roten Igel Hauptes nieder und wecken ihn sanft aus seinem Schlaf. Blinzelnd, geblendet von der Frühen Sonne Glanz, steht er auf und reibt sich nach kurzem Strecken den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er begibt sich auf den weg ins Badezimmer, wo auch er sich mit der Morgendlichen Routine beschäftigt. Nach dem Zähneputzen und Waschen, kämmt er noch sein weißes flauschiges Brustfell welches vom schlafe her ein wenig Zerzaust ausschaut. Shadow weiß Sonic´s Gastfreundlichkeit sehr zu schätzen, somit geht er zurück in das Gästezimmer um das Bett zu machen, damit er wieder alles so hinterlässt wie er es vorgefunden hat und um Sonic keine weitere Arbeit zu machen. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter zum Wohnzimmer sieht er ein Blatt Papier auf dem Tisch liegen. Er nimmt seine Weiß-Schwarzen Schuhe mit Rotem Rand an den Sohlen welche es ihm ermöglichen, dank der darunter befindlichen Gelben Düsen bei hohen Geschwindigkeiten (Schallgeschwindigkeit), über den Boden gleiten zu können und setzt sich auf die Couch um diese anzuziehen. Den Zettel in der Hand haltend liest er die für ihn von Sonic hinterlassene Nachricht.

`_Guten Morgen Shadow,_

wenn du diese Nachricht liest bin ich vermutlich noch nicht von meinem Morgendlichen Lauf zurück.  
Ich habe die Kaffeemaschine für dich vorbereitet. Du brauchst sie also nur noch einzuschalten.

_Gruß Sonic._

P.S. Ich bringe Brötchen mit.´

Shadow geht in die Küche um die Kaffeemaschine einzuschalten und wirft den Zettel in den Abfall.  
Er nutzt Sonic´s Abwesenheit um sich noch ein wenig in seiner Wohnung umzusehen. Er bleibt im Wohnzimmer neben Treppengeländer vor einem großen Wandregal stehen, indem sich ein Dutzend Bücher, einige Filme und eine sehr große Anzahl an Musik CD´s befinden.  
Er nimmt zumnächst die Bücher Im Augenschein. Abenteuergeschichten von Piraten, Vampir Romane sowie Diverse weitere Fantasie Romane aus den verschiedensten Kategorien findet er dort vor.  
Bei den Filmen findet er überwiegend nur Aufnahmen von Konzerten sowie Festivals.  
Bei den Musik Cd´s angekommen findet er neben einigen Samplern, eine sehr große Auswahl an Alben von Rock, Metal sowie eine Handvoll Gothic Cd´s.  
`_Er hat eine sehr große schwäche für diese Musik_.´ denkt Shadow als er sich einige Alben von Interpreten ansieht welche er vermehrt vorfindet.

Das klingelnde Telefon unterbricht die Stille. `_Wer ruft ihn um diese Uhrzeit an?´ _denkt sich Shadow, doch seine Frage wird kurz darauf beantwortet als der Anrufbeantworter anspringt.  
Shadow sieht mit angewiderter Mine zum Telefon als eine furchtbar quitschende und zugleich kreischende Stimme erklingt.

_**"SOOONIIIIIIIIC!  
ICH WEIß DAS DU ZUHAUSE BIST, ALSO NIMM ENDLICH AB!  
DU HAST MICH SCHON WIEDER SITZEN LASSEN!  
WIE KONNTEST DU ES WAGEN, EINFACH OHNE AUCH NUR ETWAS ZU SAGEN ABZUHAUEN!  
ICH STAND MITTEN IM EINKAUFSZENTRUM UND HABE MIT DIR GEREDET, DOCH ALS ICH MICH ZU DIR UMDREHTE, WARST DU MAL WIEDER WEG..."  
**_  
Shadow hat genug von dem Nervigen Gekreische und schaltet diese Aufzeichnung auf Stumm._ `Diese Pinke Nervensäge (Amy) wird es wohl nie in ihren verdammten Schädel reinbekommen!  
Wann lässt sie ihn endlich in ruhe?!´ _  
Kurz darauf klingelt das Telefon erneut und die nächste Nachricht wird aufgezeichnet. Dieses mal erklingt eine andere Weibliche Stimme, welche besorgt und zugleich drängend klingt.

**_"Guten Morgen mein geliebter Sohn.  
Wir hoffen das du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen bist.  
Du hast Verpflichtungen die nicht mehr länger auf sich warten lassen!  
Es ist an der Zeit das du Endlich deinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnimmst!  
Leider kann ich die Regeln der Tradition nicht ändern und einer deiner Geschwister die Aufgabe übertragen.  
Bitte melde dich doch… Wir haben bereits alles Arrangiert…  
Ich weiß das du an deine Freiheiten von ganzem Herzen Liebst…(Seufz) diese wirst du ja auch nicht komplett aufgeben, sondern dabei nur auf ein Minimum reduzieren müssen.  
Bitte komme zurück und erfülle deine Pflicht als zukünftiger-"  
_**  
Shadow sieht verwundert zum Telefon als er die Nachricht mit angehört hat. Daher die Aufnahmezeit abgelaufen ist, kommen in Shadow einige Fragen über Sonic auf.  
Fragen wie zum Beispiel: Wird er vielleicht Vater und hat Angst vor der Verantwortung?  
Doch diese kann er direkt ausschließen, daher er Sonic als zuverlässige und Verantwortungsbewusste Person mit einem viel zu großem Herzen dafür kennt.  
Der Duft des frisch Aufgebrühten Kaffees steigt ihm in die Nase und lenkt ihn ab.  
Er geht in die Küche um sich eine Tasse Kaffee zu nehmen. Mit der Tasse Kaffee in den Händen haltend geht er hinaus zur Terrasse um auf Sonic´s Rückkehr zu warten.  
Shadow schließt seine Augen während er Genüsslich einen Schluck von seinem heißem Kaffee nimmt. Als er die Tasse senkt, öffnet er wieder seine Augen und sieht Sonic lächelnd mit einer Brötchentüte aus der Stadt in seiner rechten Hand haltend die Stufen zur Terrasse hinauf steigen. "Guten Morgen Shadow. Hast du gut Geschlafen ?" fragt Sonic ihn als er Shadow Gähnen sieht. "Mehr oder weniger." Antwortet er ihm. "Verstehe. Fremde Umgebung, hm?" Shadow folgt ihm stillschweigend in das Haus. Sonic wundert es nicht, das er keine Antwort von ihm erhält. Er liegt nur zum Teil richtig mit seiner Vermutung. Zu übernachten als Gast im Hause seines Rivalen, den er vor Jahren lieber Tot als Lebendig gesehen hätte, ist für ihn verständlicher weise nicht einfach zu Handhaben, noch dazu der Traum aus einst Glücklichen Zeiten, welche mit einem gezielten Schuss zunichte gemacht wurden sind. Shadow ist nur aus einem Grund bei ihm geblieben, weil sie sich einer Meinung sind. Beide wollen nicht das die Chaos Emeralds in die Falschen Hände gelangen und weil sie die besonderen Edelsteine sehr oft selber im Kampf gegen das Unrecht einsetzen. Es Existieren Sieben Stück an der Zahl. Die Chaosenergie welche von ihnen her stammt, verleihen Sonic und Shadow besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie im Kampf Klug einzusetzen wissen.  
"Hast du etwas dagegen wenn ich etwas Musik höre während ich für uns das Frühstück vorbereite?" fragt Sonic als er einen Rucksack von der Garderobe nimmt und ein paar Gegenstände für die Anstehende Reise einpackt. "Nein." Sonic geht zu seinem Regal und sucht eine eigen zusammengestellte MP3 raus. Wenige Augenblicke später schallt auch schon in Zimmerlautstärke `Die Weide und der Fluß´ der Gruppe Equilibrium aus den Boxen.  
Shadow sieht dem Herbstlichen Blättertreiben vom Fenster aus zu während er den Klängen der Musik lauscht. Die Klänge von Summoning hintermalen das Schauspiel der Tanzenden Blätter im Wind.  
"Shadow, das Frühstück ist fertig!" ertönt Sonic´s Stimme aus der Küche und lässt ihn somit zu Tisch bitten.  
Sonic sieht zum Fenster hinaus und beobachtet wie sich erneut dunkle Wolken auftürmen und sich das Sonnenlicht hinter ihnen mehr und mehr verbirgt.  
Stillschweigen am Tisch wird von ihm unterbrochen. "Wo sollen wir mit der Suche beginnen?" Shadow nimmt noch einen Schluck seines Kaffees um den letzten Bissen seines Käsebrötchens herunter zu spülen. "Hmm…. Die Chaos Emeralds könnten überall sein. Einen Anhaltspunkt-" Plötzlich unterbricht Sonic ihn mit dem Finger zum Fenster hinaus zeigend. "Shadow, sieh dir das an!" Als Shadow ein Merkwürdiges Grünes Aufleuchten weit entfernt über den Wald erspäht, steht er mit den Worten "Wir müssen los!" sofort auf. "Gehe schon mal vor, ich komme sofort nach." sagt Sonic als er die Lebensmittel zurück in den Kühlschrank stellt. "Beeile dich!" war nur noch von Shadow zu hören als er das Haus verließ. Sonic packt schnell ein paar weitere Dinge in seinen Rucksack, schaltet seine Anlage aus und folgt seinem Rivalen in den Wald.

"Bleib dicht bei mir." sagt Shadow als sie weiter ihren weg voran schreiten. "Ich schätze es kam von der alten Ruine her." sagt Sonic während er hinauf zum Himmel sieht und bemerkt, das das Aufleuchten verschwunden ist. "Was für eine Ruine?" Shadow sieht bereits nach seiner Frage einige kleine Überreste von einem Mauerwerk, welche derweilen zum größten Teil von der Natur überwachsen sind und nur noch geringfügig aus dem Waldesboden herausragen. "Hier hat einst riesiges Anwesen gestanden. Der Herr des Hauses muss ein wohlhabender Mann gewesen sein, aber niemand weiß etwas genaueres darüber." erzählt Sonic. Shadow wirkt Nachdenklich als er sich die Fragmente genauer betrachtet. "Wurde nichts über die Vergangenheit dieses Ortes Dokumentarisch in Büchern oder dergleichen festgehalten?" wendet sich Shadow ihn fragend zu. "Leider nicht." sagt Sonic den Kopf leicht schüttelnd.  
Sonic hält seinen Arm vor Shadow und bringt ihn somit zum anhalten. Beide sehen zu wie sich eine Art von schwarzer Nebel aus dem Nichts wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt Spiralförmig drehend aufbaut und sich ausweitet zu einem hell leuchtenden Portal, von dessen Licht sie kurz geblendet werden. Beide halten kurz ihre Hände schützend vor ihren Augen, während sie sich von dem blendenden Licht kurz wegdrehen. "Chaos Energie!" ist das einzige was Sonic sagt, nachdem sie ihre Blicke wieder dem Portal Zugewand haben. Beide sehen sich kurz an, genau wissend was der andere denkt, nicken einmal kurz, springen in das Portal und somit in ihr ungewöhnlichstes Abenteuer hinein.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

Schwarz-Silberne Stählerne Rosen Zieren die Eisernen Stangen Zweier Gewaltige Torhälften, die Mitten in einen sehr hohen Mauerwerk als einziger Eingang zu einem überwältigenden großen Gelände führen,  
welche zum Schutz vor ungebetenen Gästen dienen.  
Sonic und Shadow springen an einem Sommerabend aus dem Portal landen vor den Tor.  
Die anbrechende Nacht verschlingt das Tageslicht. Im Hintergrund des Eingangstors über den Bäumen zeigt sich der Himmel in einem Leuchtend Scharlachrot.  
"Wo sind wir hier?" sieht sich Shadow fragend um. Während Sonic zu den Eingangstor geht um die Rosen aus der nähe zu betrachten antwortet er ihm. "Am selben Ort wie vorhin, nur in der Vergangenheit. Die Ruinen in unserer Zeit überstrecken sich im Radius von mehreren Kilometern durch den Wald."  
"Wer auch immer die Chaos Emeralds zur Zeit hat, scheint sehr gut mit deren Handhabung vertraut zu sein." sagt Shadow.  
Sonic schließt kurz seine Augen während er sich mit einer Hand gegen das Eingangstor stützt und tief durchatmet. Shadow sieht in diesem Kleinen Moment die Silhouette der Schwarz-Silbernen Rosen wie eine Art Aura leicht Golden aufleuchten. Einen Moment inne haltend, denkt er das dieses Aufleuchtend von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tageslicht es her rührt.  
"Wir sollten uns dieses Gelände etwas genauer ansehen. Ich denke das wir unsere Antworten da drin finden werden." Sonic wirft ihm einen Moralisch Bedenklichen Blick zu.  
"Wir können doch nicht so einfach da rein spazieren! Auch wenn wir nicht ohne Grund hier gelandet sind, wage ich es zu bezweifeln, das der Herr des Hauses damit einverstanden sein wird, wenn wir wie Einbrecher dort drin herumgeistern." sagt Sonic mit seiner Hand zu dem Eingangstor weisend.  
Derweilen sind zwischen Bäumen hinter dem Tor kleine aufzuckende Lichter zu erkennen.  
Shadow holt seinen Roten Chaos Emerald raus und sieht diesen schwach glühen.  
Mit Hilfe einer der Chaos Emeralds kann man die anderen leichter aufspüren. Je heller sie Leuchten, desto näher ist man den anderen.  
"Vielleicht hast du recht und man erwartet uns bereits." sagt Sonic nach einen Moment der Stille zu den Toren blickend.  
Ein kurzes Klicken von dem Eingangstor ist zu hören. Shadow und Sonic gehen Vorsichtshalber beide einen Schritt zurück. Sie sehen zu, wie sich die beiden Torhälften zur Innenseite des Geländes hin mit einem knarren weit öffnen und ihnen den Weg eines weiterführenden breiten Pfades zwischen den Bäumen Einladend Gewähren.  
Mit der Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen, die besonderen Edelsteine und den Verantwortlichen dafür zu finden, betreten beide das Gelände. Nach nur wenigen Schritten hören sie, wie sich die Flügel des Tores wieder schließen und werfen einen kurzen Blick darauf zurück bevor sie den Pfad weiter entlang schreiten. Unter dem dunklen Dickicht der Bäume stehen am Rande ihres Weges zuckende Fackeln welche ihnen den Weg durch den kleinen Wald weisen. Nach passieren des kleinen Waldes sehen sie im Mondenschein ein Prachtvolles Schloss mit Vier hohen Türmen.  
Der von den Fackeln beleuchtete Pfad führt sie durch den großen Garten direkt zum Eingangstor des Anwesens.  
"Wow… Das Schloss ist wesentlich größer als ich es mir vorgestellt habe!" sagt Sonic völlig erstaunt. Im Mondenschein sehen beide, wie kleine Schwärme von Fledermäusen das Schloss verlassen. Das Tor des Schlosses öffnet sich langsam mit jedem weiteren Schritt den sie voran schreiten.  
Der Pfad teilt sich in Zwei weitere Richtungen auf. Links und Rechts von ihnen verlaufen jeweils gepflasterte Wege zu einer im Mondenlicht scheinbar Weißen Breiten Treppen mit einer Windung, welche vermutlicher weise zur ersten Etage hinreicht. Das Geländer besteht aus Weißen teils rissigen Gestein, mit vielen eingearbeiteten Verzierungen, in denen Efeu seinen weg gefunden hat.  
Doch nur der Pfad zum Eingang ist beleuchtet.  
Shadow und Sonic steigen einige Stufen bis zur Schwelle des Tors empor und Blicken in die Eingangshalle hinein.  
Niemand ist zu sehen als sie die große Halle betreten.  
Von der hohen Deckenmitte hängt ein großer, von Spinnengewebe bedeckter Kronleuchter mit vielen Kerzen bestückt hinunter. Befestigte Fackeln an den alten rissigen Wänden Spenden den größten Anteil des Lichts. Gegenüber von ihnen befinden sich auf der linken sowie auch auf der rechten Seite breite Treppen aus dunklen Gestein die hinauf zur ersten Etage zu einer Empore Führen. Die Geländer sind mit dem selben Rosenmotiv verziert welches die Torflügel draußen ziert.  
"Das Schloss wird anscheinend gerade Restauriert." sagt Sonic leise nachdem er sich in der Eingangshalle umgesehen hat und weist auf den Fußboden hin. Dunkel Rote Marmor Platten mit Schwarzen Einflüssen reichen durch die gesamte Eingangshalle. In der Mtte der Halle ist ein großes Motiv aus verschieden zusammengestellten Marmorstücken zu sehen, was sich aus ihren Blickwinkel und dem Spärlichen Licht der Fackeln und den einfallenden Mondenschein der hoch angebrachten vergitterten Fenster jedoch schwer erkennen lässt.  
"Wir sind nicht hier um bei den anstehenden Arbeiten zu helfen! Irgendjemand hat uns hierher gebracht und uns reingelassen, dieser jemand hat vermutlich auch die Chaos Emeralds."  
Während die beiden ein paar Schritte weiter in die Halle hineingehen ruft Sonic "Hallo?! Ist hier jemand?" Sonic´s rufe hallen durch das Schloss. Ein Feuriges Augenpaar im aufflackernden Fackelschein erscheint nach dem verstummenden Echo der Rufe und beobachtet die beiden unbemerkt. Plötzlich schlägt das Eingangstor mit einem lauten Scheppernden Knall hinter ihnen zu und lässt die beiden kurz vor Schreck Zusammenzucken, während sie direkt im selben Augenblick zum noch Zitternden Tor hinsehen. Shadow und Sonic sehen sich mit dem selben Gedankengang an. Beiden ist klar das sich solch ein Schweres Tor, selbst durch einen Windstoß nicht von alleine bewegt. "Ich schätze das dies unsere Antwort sein soll." sagt Sonic mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue.  
Kaum hat er den Satz Ausgesprochen, hören beide wie das Schloss des Tores klickt. "Hmpf… So als ob mich so ein Lächerliches Schloss aufhalten könnte…" grummelt Shadow vor sich hin während er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballt und sich überlegt wo sie mit der Suche beginnen sollen. Shadow sieht zu seiner rechten und linken hinter den Treppen zwei weitere Gänge. "Wenn wir uns aufteilen, dürften wir ihn und die Emeralds schneller finden." sagt Sonic während er ebenfalls zu den Gängen sieht. "Also gut Faker. Du übernimmst diese Seite und ich die andere." sagt Shadow mit seiner Hand zum linken Gang hinweisend bevor er sich auf den weg macht.  
"O.K." sagt Sonic lächelnd ihm seinen Daumen nach oben Zeigend und begibt sich ebenfalls auf den weg.  
Das Feurige Augenpaar im Fackelschein schließt die Augenlider und verschwindet.


	5. Chapter 5

Auf getrennten wegen begeben sie sich auf die Suche nach den besonderen Edelsteinen und der Geheimnisvollen Person welche diese entwendet hat.  
Aufzuckender Fackelschein erhellt die langen Korridore und wirft Tanzende Schatten an den Rissigen teils Feuchten Wänden.  
An den hohen langen Wänden der Korridore befinden sich hoch angebrachte Gitter mit eingearbeiteten Stählernen Rosen, welche als Fenster dienen und das fahle Mondlicht eindringen lässt.  
Ihre Schritte hallen durch die kühlen Gänge des alten Mauerwerks. Die Korridore scheinen wie ein Labyrinth aus endlosen Kurven und Abzweigungen zu sein.  
Alleine nur der Staub auf dem Boden erzählt ihre Wege. Große Räumlichkeiten von Staub und Spinnweben geziert, geben ihnen den Eindruck eines längst verlassenen Ortes.  
Leinentücher verbergen Überwiegend Schützend das Mobiliar.

Ein großer Bogenförmiger Eingang zu einem Raum erregt Sonic´s Aufmerksamkeit. Als er diesen betritt sieht er ein Gemälde von beachtlicher Größe. Spinnengewebe verdeckten zum größten Teil das Motiv des Gemäldes.  
Mit einer Fackel von der Wand entnehmend, tritt er von seiner Neugier gepackt näher und wischt mit seiner anderen Hand sorgsam, um das alte Gemälde nicht zu beschädigen die Weißen dichten Seidenfäden bei Seite.  
Ein wildes Meer bestehend aus Blauen Rosen, mit Geschlossen ruhenden Blüten im Antlitz des Nächtlichen Mondenscheins, offenbart sich ihm unter dem Seidig schimmernden Gespinst.  
Gebannt hält sich sein Blick auf die Wilden Rosen, während er den letzten Rest des Gewebes zur Seite streift. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl durchströmt seinen Körper, als eine Windbrise durch die Vergitterten Fenster des Mauerwerks streift und somit seinen Körper liebevoll umgarnt. Ein Gefühl welches ihn in Trance versetzt. Der Lichtspendende Fackelschein vom Winde erlischt.  
Der Wind…  
...als wären dort Hände, welche sanft seine Schultern berühren.  
Doch kann er den warmen Atem eines Fremden im Nacken Spüren. Die Blauen Rosen so auch wie Sonic´s Körper in einer Goldenen Aura glänzend erscheinen.  
Anmutig und Stolz, beginnen sie ihre Blüten zu entfalten. Sich zu zeigen in ihrer erhabenen Pracht. In den einst schlafenden Rosen erwachen Feuerfliegen. Sie schwirren empor, in die dunkle Stunde der Nacht.  
Im Winde wiegend, zum Himmelszelt fliegend, scheinen sie zu vollführen einen Tanz der Glückseligkeit im Sternenglanz.  
Ein langatmiger stoß des Windes scheint zu spielen mit den Rosenmeer.  
Der Rosen schönsten Blütenblätter mit sich aus dem erwachtem Gemälde zu ziehen. Azurblaue Blüten aus dem Gemälde fliehend, vom Winde weiter ziehend, fallen Zart wie frischer Schnee nun nieder, über seinen Körper.  
Er schließt seine Augenlider. Inhaliert den Lieblichen Duft der wilden Blauen Rosen, welche sanft fallen nieder, seine Silhouette Schmeichelnd Liebkosen.  
Ein flüstern im Wind, eine Vertraute Stimme nur Zärtlicher erklingt.  
"So lange habe ich dich gesucht, deinen Namen oftmals verflucht. Wir sind uns nie begegnet und doch habe ich dich vermisst. Ich weiß das du meiner Seele Sehnsucht du bist. Meine unruhige Seele wandelte durch die Jahrhunderte umher, auf der suche nach der wahren Liebe, welche ich ersehnte so sehr. So viele schon verloren ihre Leben auf meiner Suche nach dir, als sie betrachteten dieses Gemälde vergeben,  
nur du konntest es beleben. Bald... schon bald, gehörst du mir!"

Mit einem langanhaltenden Schrei welcher von einer eindeutig Weiblichen Person her stammt, entflammen die Fackeln wieder und lässt bei verstummen des Schreis Sonic aus seinem Exil der Trance zurück in das Reelle Geschehen kehren. Verwundert, leise flüsternd sieht er das Gemälde an. "Was in Chaos Namen….?" Dort, wo vorhin noch ein Ruhendes wildes Rosenmeer mit einem Nächtlichen Hintergrund gewesen zu sein schien,  
ist jetzt ein Goldschimmerndes Blaues Rosenmeer in voller Blüte zu sehen. Nicht daran entsinnend was geschehen ist, hält er dies für eine Optische Täuschung. Eine Art Augenstreich, wohlmöglich hervorgerufen durch den aufflackernden Fackelschein in der Dunkelheit. Kurz den Kopf schüttelnd und nicht einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendend, macht er kehrt und begibt sich wieder auf die suche nach den Chaos Emeralds.  
Ein Flammendes Augenpaar im Fackelschein des Raumes verfolgt seinen Weg.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Rufe von Nachtgetier dringen durch die zugig Vergitterten Fensteröffnungen der verzweigten Korridore und Räumlichkeiten, lassen durch diese Kleintier Eintritt in das Schloss gewähren.  
Verirrte Nachtfalter schwirren durch die Gänge zum hell aufleuchtenden Fackelschein. Hinein in eine tödlich züngelnde Liebkosung der flackernden Flammen.  
Altertum trifft auf Moderne. Shadow´s suche nach den vermissten Chaos Emeralds führt ihn in wie ein Schachbrett angeordnet gefliesten Raum. Die Schwarzen und Weißen Fliesen sind teilweise vom Staub und einer verschmierten getrockneten Substanz verdreckt. Ein kerbiger Hölzerner Tisch mit einem darauf befindlichen scheinbar frischen Weinglas, dessen Inhalt zu Dunkel ist, um ihn an Rotwein zu Erinnern, sowie ein Armleuchter mit Fünf Kerzen bestückt, steht in der Mitte des Raumes auf den hölzernen Tisch.  
Ein weiterer kleinerer hölzerner Tisch mit Zwei Schubfächern bestückt steht an der Wand nach links versetzt hinter dem großem Tisch, hergerichtet als eine Art Schminkkommode, mit einer darauf liegenden Schwarzen Haarbürste, welche verziert mit einer Silbernen Rose und einen Silbernen Schmetterling ist. Rechts und Links neben der Kommode, befinden sich Zwei auf Kommodenhöhe große Kerzenständer aus verdrehten und durchaus Edel geschwungenen Metallstangen, worauf jeweils Drei große Weiße Stumpenkerzen in versetzten Höhen platziert sind. Ein großer Ovaler Spiegel im Silbernen Metallrahmen mit eingeprägten Rosen zur Zier,  
hängt direkt über der Kommode.  
Am Tisch in mitten des Raumes stehend, lässt Shadow seinen Blick durch den Spärlich beleuchtet und Möblierten Raum wandern.  
`_Es ist nur ein Hauch von Chaos Energie hier zu spüren_.´ Mit diesem Gedanken will Shadow soeben kehrt machen, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen, als er gerade noch im Augenwinkel bemerkt,  
dass das Spiegelbild über der Kommode verschwimmt.  
Mit langsamen Schritten, wohl spürend, das etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht, nähert er sich Vorsichtig dem Spiegel.  
Ein hallendes Geflüster, verschiedener Weiblicher Stimmen, nahezu im Kanon von allen Seiten des Raumes erklingt, während er näher zum Spiegel dringt. "WIR… Wir…. wir… HABEN… haben... auf dich... haben… auf dich… auf dich… GEWARTET… gewartet!~" Shadow dreht sich um, auf der suche nach den Personen, von denen die Stimmen her stammen, jedoch ist keine Seele zu sehen. Er ist allein.  
"Wo seid ihr? Zeigt euch!" fordert Shadow mit ermahnender Stimme.  
Ein leises sanftes Summen vom Spiegel her kommend, erlangt seine Aufmerksamkeit. Das verschwommene Spiegelbild, beginnt langsam Gestalt anzunehmen. Eine Schwarze Langhaarkatze mit geschlossenen Augen erscheint, welche sich mit der immer noch auf der Kommode liegenden Bürste, ihr glänzend Schwarzes Fell kämmt. Sie lässt die Bürste mit Anmutigen und Ruhigen Bewegungen durch ihr Seidig glänzendes Fell gleiten.  
"Das ist… doch nicht möglich…" flüstert Shadow ungläubig. Die Katzendame neigt ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite und öffnet leicht ihre Augenlider. Sie sieht Shadow mit ihren Strahlenden Saphirblauen Augen an und schenkt ihm ein liebevolles kleines Lächeln. Zwischen Faszination und Verwirrung schwankend, sieht er sie mit leicht verengten Augen regungslos und doch zu allem bereit an.  
Sichtbar über seine Verwirrung Amüsiert, hält sie kichernd mit geschlossenen Augen eine Hand vor ihrem Mund.  
Nicht wissend was er davon halten soll, beäugt er dieses Geschehnis Kritisch.  
`_Sind wir Wirklich in der Vergangenheit von Mobius gelandet oder ist dies hier eine Art Parallelwelt?´ _denkt er sich.  
Ein weiteres hallendes Flüstern von Verfühererischen Stimmen erklingt. "IN….In der… Vergangenheit… der Vergangenheit~"  
Aus dem Kichern der Katze, formt sich ein leises Lachen. "Wer seid ihr und wie könnt ihr von meinen Gedanken wissen?" fragt Shadow mit hörbar aufsteigender Wut in seiner Stimme,  
die immer stärker Lachende Katzendame im Spiegel. "DER… Der Weg… Weg… Weg zu… zu deinem…. deinem Schicksal… Schicksal!~"  
Das letzte hallen des Geflüsters ist noch nicht verklungen, als ein höhnisches Gelächter vom Spiegel kommt. Die Augenlider der Katze sich nun öffnent, geben eigenartig aufleuchtende Augen Preis.  
Mit der Hand vor dem Mund niederfallend, entblößt sie ihre Zwei Gefährlichen, übergroßen, von Blut benetzten Fangzähne sowie Blut welches ihr noch von ihren Mundwinkel läuft und vom Kinn tropft.  
Mit geweiteten Augen geht er Erschreckt ein paar Schritte zurück und stößt gegen den Kerbigen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes an. Das daraufstehende Weinglas fällt leicht Schwungvoll zur Seite und ergießt seinen roten Inhalt mit einem kleinem Plätschern über den Tisch. Zusammen mit dem vergossenem Rot rollt das Weinglas zur Kante des Tisches. Klirrend zerschellt das Glas in Hunderten von Rotschimmernden Scherben auf dem Gefliesten Boden und zieht somit Shadow´s Aufmerksamkeit, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick auf sich.  
Rotfunkelnde Scherben im vom Tisch tropfenden Lebenssaft. Sein Bauchgefühl hat ihn nicht getäuscht. Sein Blick wieder dem Spiegel zugewandt, sieht gerade noch rechtzeitig, die Katzendame Angriffslustig mit geöffneten Mund und ausgefahrenen Krallen nach ihm Streckend, aus dem Spiegel heraus auf ihn drauf zu Springen.  
Er lehnt sich nach hinten und tritt Kraftvoll, mit dem Rücken auf den Tisch liegend, die auf ihn zu springende Katze in den Brustkorb von sich weg, während die Stimmen um ihn herum Gestalt annehmen.  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall der Katze gegen das vom Spiegel gegenüberliegende Mauerwerk ist zu hören, als er sich wieder aufrichtet. Aufblitzende weiße Fangzähne einer Attraktiven Pfirsichfarbenden Igel Dame, ist das einzige was er direkt vor ihm stehend zu Gesicht bekommt. "Ngh…" Shadow will einen Schritt zurück schreiten, doch er stößt nur wieder gegen den Tisch an. Er streckt seine Hände Reflexartartig nach hinten auf die Tischplatte, um sich richtig abfangen zu können. Hellgrüne Augen blicken sanft in die seine, während sie eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb legt.  
Mit den Worten "Welch eine Augenweide…" beginnt sie ihre Fingerspitzen durch sein weißes Brustfell gleiten zu lassen. "Eine wahrhaftige Schande das wir ihn nicht für uns behalten dürfen.." sagt eine weitere Vampirdame in Gestalt eines Kastanienbraunes Eichhörnchens, welche direkt hinter Shadow auf den Tisch liegend erscheint und ihm mit ihrer Flauschigen Schwanzspitze sanft über seine linke Wange streift.  
Nervosität schleicht sich von Shadow unbemerkt in seiner Atmung ein. Diese Art von nähe bereitet ihm Unbehagen. Rouge, eine weiße höchst Attraktive Fledermausdame, hat schon unzählige male versucht, sein Interesse an ihr zu wecken, doch das einzige was ihn an ihr Interessiert, ist nichts weiter als eine gute Freundschaft. Eine Verschwiegene Freundschaft. Es gibt nur sehr wenige Dinge, welche sie in all den Jahren über ihn in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Shadow ist ein höchst Gefährlicher Einzelgänger. Niemand weiß wirklich was in ihm vorgeht. Er zeigt nur wenige seiner Emotionen der Außenwelt. Hass und Wut sind Deutlich von ihm Abzulesen, doch dann ist es meistens schon zu spät. Es gibt aber auch noch eine andere Seite an ihm. Wenn Sonic und seine Freunde in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten stecken, in einer Situation wo sie es alleine nicht mehr schaffen heraus zu kommen, taucht er aus dem nichts auf, um ihnen zu helfen, doch bevor auch nur jemand sich bei ihm bedanken kann, ist er auch schon wieder so schnell und Geheimnisvoll verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht ist.  
Langsam lässt das Eichhörnchen sanft ihre Fingerspitzen unter den Schwärmenden Worten "So Anmutig, Stark, Geheimnisvoll und Wunderschön… ein Traum von einem Mann…" über seinen Rücken,  
die Wirbelsäule hinab gleiten. Sanfte Berührungen, welche einen fremdartigen Schauer bei ihm hinterlassen, doch er lässt sich nichts anmerken.  
Wut und Fassungslosigkeit über die Dreistigkeit ihm so nahe zu kommen, wallen in ihm hoch.  
"Finger Weg!" brummt er ermahnend mit nun verengten Augen, während er die Igeldame von sich schubst, um wieder mehr Freiraum zu erlangen.  
"Mmh...Dieses Temperament…" erklingt die Stimme des Eichhörnchens seufzend hinter ihm, während sie versucht, ihn von hinten in ihre Arme zu schließen, um ihre Hände auf seinen Brustkorb ruhen zu lassen und um ihn zu beruhigen, doch bevor sie ihn nur leicht berühren kann, verschwindet er aus ihrem Blickfeld. Er taucht in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes nahezu verschmolzen mit den Nächtlichen Schatten wieder auf.  
Seine Rubinroten Augen schimmern in der Dunkelheit unbemerkt von den Vampiren. Seine Gestiftete Verwirrung ist nicht zu verkennen.  
"Wo ist er hin? Er kann sich doch nicht einfach so in Luft aufgelöst haben!" sagt eine hellbraune zierliche Füchsin Schüchtern in die Runde blickend.  
"Das ist doch Hexerei!" ruft das Eichhörnchen aus. Die Schwarze Katze stellt sich zu den anderen und lässt ihre Blicke unter den Worten "Er ist auf jeden Fall noch hier." durch den Raum schweifen, was Shadow dazu veranlasst seine Augen zu schließen, um nicht so schnell entdeckt zu werden. Ihm ist bekannt, das Katzen sehr gute Augen haben.  
"Was ist wenn unser Meister Versehentlich einen Jäger hierher gebracht hat?" fragt die Igeldame sich an die Katze wendend.  
`_Das sind doch keine normalen Mobianer! Was sind das für Wesen? Das können unmöglich Vampire sein… Vampire sind ein Mythos!_´ denkt sich Shadow, während er in den Nächtlichen Schatten verborgen dem Gespräch lauscht. Ihren Kopf kurz schüttelnd sagt sie "Nein. Solch einen Fehler würde er nicht machen. Dieser Igel scheint nicht wirklich zu wissen, womit er es hier zu tun hat. In ihrer Zeit, ist unsere Art in den Abgrund der Vergessenheit geraten. Es gibt keinerlei Beweise für unsere Existenz, somit wissen sie beide nichts über uns." nachdem sie sich auf seine Gedanken Konzentriert hat. Shadow bleibt nicht lange Verborgen. Das Eichhörnchen gibt ihren Gefährtinnen ein kleines Handzeichen, um zu Signalisieren, dass sie ihn gefunden hat. Er hat es sich denken können. Die Augen eines Vampires sind bei Nacht besser, als die eines Sterblichen.  
"Kommt heraus mein gut aussehender Jüngling. Wir wissen wo ihr seid!" Shadow´s Mundwinkel ziehen sich nach oben, zu einem Angriffslustigen kleinen Grinsen und öffnet seine Augen.  
"Es ist Töricht von euch mich zu unterschätzen. Viele haben dies schon mit ihren Leben bezahlt. Eure Unwissenheit, wird euer Untergang sein!" sagt Shadow in ruhiger Tonlage. Er weiß ganz genau wovon er spricht.  
Er wurde bei seiner Schöpfung nur mit dem besten ausgestattet, was ihm ermöglicht, selbst bei Nacht seine Ziele zu verfolgen und zu erreichen.  
"Euer Geist scheint verwirrt zu sein Liebster, doch seid unbesorgt, wir und unser Meister werden uns Liebevoll um euch und euren Freund kümmern. Er hat euch nicht ohne Grund hierher geführt."  
Die Vampire kommen ihm näher und versuchen ihn weiter in die enge der dunklen Ecke des Raumes zu treiben, doch Shadow bleibt nur unbeeindruckt wartend stehen.  
Die Schüchterne junge Füchsin bleibt jedoch mit Absicht ein Stück weiter zurück.  
"Isabella, komm her! Es wird Zeit das du dir deine Nahrung eigenständig verschaffst!" ruft die Schwarze Katze aus. Shadow sieht, wie sich die Ohren der Füchsin betrübten Blickes, eingeschüchtert nach hinten an ihren Kopf anlegen und sie sich ihm langsam zwischen den anderen nähert.  
"Marie, Bitte habt Geduld und gebt ihr noch ein wenig Zeit." sagt die Igeldame leise zu der Schwarzen Katze.  
"Haltet euch zurück Gloria! Sie steht schon viel zu lange unter eurem Schutz!"  
Sie strecken ihre Hände nach ihm aus, doch kurz bevor sie berühren können, verschwindet er wieder vor ihren Augen und die Füchsin Atmet ein wenig erleichtert tief durch.  
Shadow taucht in der Luft hinter der Schwarzen Katze wieder auf, tritt schwungvoll gegen ihren Hinterkopf, lässt sie mit starker Wucht gegen die nächst stehende Wand prallen und verursacht somit, ein Verschieben der Ziegelsteine des alten Mauerwerks und abbröckeln des Wandputzes.  
"Marie!" ruft Gloria entsetzt aus. `_Die sind zäher als ich dachte!_´ denkt sich Shadow als die Katze sich wieder aufrichtet und ihm Fauchend ihre Zähne zeigt. Sie läuft ihm mit ausgefahrenen Krallen entgegen, um ihn erneut Anzugreifen, doch Shadow weicht ihr nur wieder gekonnt mit einer Drehung aus, um ihr direkt ins Rückgrat zu treten. Doch dieses mal stürzt sie gegen den Kerbigen Tisch und lässt diesen zu Bruch gehen.  
Mit ihrem Gesicht in den Scherben, des zuvor zerschellten Weinglases gelandet, will sie trotz der Anweisungen des Grafen nur noch eines. Seinen Tot.  
Mit den Worten "Ich habe euch gewarnt!" geht er, die anderen Vampirinnen noch im Auge haltend auf Marie zu. Das Licht der aufzuckenden Fackeln bricht sich in den Blutigen Scherben ihres Gesichtes.  
In ihren Augen laufendes Blut lässt sie nahezu erblinden. Auf den Boden stützend sitzend, greift sie nach einen Zerbrochenem Stück, eines Tischbeins und schlägt nach ihm. Er entreißt ihr das Hölzerne Tischbein aus der Hand, packt sie am Kragen, zerrt sie vom Boden hoch und presst sie mit einen dumpfen Aufschlag gegen eine Wand.  
"Ganz gleich was ihr auch unternehmt, euer beider Schicksal ist mit eurer Ankunft besiegelt!" sagt Marie mit einem hämischen Grinsen.  
"Sag mir sofort wer dahinter steckt und wo die Chaos Emeralds sind!" knurrt Shadow wütend, während die anderen sich ihm nähern.  
"Noch bevor ihr all eure Steine findet, wird euer Schicksal besiegelt sein." sagt Marie mit einem breiteren Grinsen. Die Vampirinnen stürzen sich auf ihn, um Marie zu helfen, doch kontert er ihnen mit einem "Chaos Spear!".  
Ein Gelber, Blitzartiger Energieausstoß, wie ein Speer aus seiner zu den Vampiren werfend, zielenden Hand entspringt, als er von Marie ablässt und wirft somit, die kleine Gruppe mit berechneter Vehemenz und Verletzungen zurück. Marie nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ihn erneut Anzugreifen, doch bevor sie ihn auch nur ansatzweise berühren kann, rammt er ihr das gebrochene Tischbein in ihren Brustkorb.  
Ein langatmiger Schrei aus ihrer Kehle erklingt, der Schallend das Lied der Schmerzen singt, während eine Flamme aus des Herzenswunde entspringt.  
Die Flamme sich rasch ausbreitend lässt sie in Todesqual Versinken, im leckenden Flammenmeer ertrinken.  
Rubinrote Augen sehen gebannt, schockierten Blickes, auf das Verzehrende Feuerkleid. Ihr Schreien verstummt, nur noch Hallend das Leid.  
Gefräßig nagen die Flammen ihr in Windeseile das Fleisch vom Leib, bis nur noch Knöcherne Reste zeigen ihren vergänglichen Verbleib.  
Zu Shadow´s entsetzen kommen noch unzählige weitere Vampire durch den Todesschrei herbeigelockt, um einzugreifen aus dem nichts herbei.  
Er läuft so schnell wie möglich Manövrierend aus dem Raum, um diese abzuhängen und Sonic zu finden. Die ersten Fackeln lässt er aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit verursachten Windes erlöschen und hinterlässt ihnen einen undurchsichtigen Pfad seines Weges, aus aufgewirbelten Staub.  
Seinen eigenen Spuren folgend, findet er zurück zur Eingangshalle des Anwesens, wo er das Eingangstor, welches hinter ihnen Verschlossen wurde, verändert vorfindet.  
Er nimmt eine Fackel von der Wand und nähert sich dem Eingangstor.  
Kletterrosen so Schwarz wie sein Fell, überwuchern zusehend immer stärker das Eingangstor. Aus ihren Blühenden Blütenköpfen, quillt von ihrer mitten fließend, mit nur wenigen tropfen vergießend, ein Blutiges Rot.  
Shadow hält die Fackel näher zu den Wuchernden Rosen, welche durch die Hitze mit Bittersüßen Geruch Welken.  
Schwarze Dornenranken, mit Silbrig schimmernden Dornen, schießen aus den Welken Rosen hinaus, um ihn zu ergreifen, seine Gliedmaßen zu umschlingen, doch dank seiner schnellen Reflexe,  
weicht er ihnen immer wieder aus.  
Mit gewinnenden Abstand von dem eigenartigen Gewächs, macht er kehrt und folgt Sonic´s teils verwehten Fährte.  
Durch Schemenhaften blassen Schatten, welche an Wänden stets in nächster nähe erscheinen nur um hinter ihm wieder zu verschwinden, weiß er, das seine Wege nicht unbeobachtet bleiben.  
In unbelichteter Ferne am möglichen ende des Ganges, erspäht er ein Großes Flammendes Augenpaar, welches in einen vermutlich weiterführenden Korridor inbrünstig dreinblickt.  
Mit Shadow´s Ausruf des Namen "Sonic!" verschwindet der feurige Blick sich in der Finsternis auflösend.

Seinen Namen mit einer Hintergründen Warnung hörend, wendet sich Sonic´s Blick zurück in die Dunkle Ecke des Korridors und sieht kurz darauf aus ihr Shadow herbei eilen.  
"Shadow!? Was ist los?" Sonic spürt das etwas vorgefallen sein muss.  
Shadow erklärt ihm was er gesehen und erlebt hat während sie sich wieder auf dem weg zur Eingangshalle machen.  
"Vampire? Bist du dir sicher?" fragt Sonic ein wenig an dessen reeller Existenz zweifelnd. Er hat schon ungewöhnlichsten Abenteuer erlebt, aber Vampire würde alles ihm bekannte durchaus Übertreffen.  
Shadow ist dabei, ihm die Eingangshalle mit dem von den Kletterrosen Zugewucherten Eingangstor zu zeigen, doch als sie die Halle betreten ist nichts zu sehen.  
"Was zum...? Sie sind weg!" sagt Shadow verwundert zum Tor sehend.  
"Shadow ist alles in Ordnung?" fragt Sonic ihn, sich zu ihm wendend "Vielleicht war es auch nur eine Optische Täuschung." fügt er ergänzend hinzu, während er eine Hand auf Shadow´s Schulter legt.  
Mit den Worten "Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe, Faker! Eine Täuschung greift niemanden an und gibt auch keine Duftstoffe von sich!" schlägt er finsteren Blickes Sonic´s Hand von seiner Schulter, der ihm aus seiner Sicht keinen Glauben schenkt.


End file.
